


Somethings Never Change

by Yonkyu



Series: Poetry Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: About self-doubt seeking hope.
Series: Poetry Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593439





	Somethings Never Change

Sometimes I wonder why I even try.  
No matter what I seem to do.   
I never get it right.  
Do I still try?   
Making failures along the way.  
I wish I knew?  
In the end - I push myself.  
To find a way to change it.  
A way that works well for me.  
I like to think I can.  
Nothing in this world is easy.   
I don’t expect it to be.  
I wonder how much talent is inside - from the start.  
I may not have those skills.  
I would like to think I can achieve them.


End file.
